Amaria and Walter Verse Cross-over
by Awatere11
Summary: this is Amaria Verse, Schuneko's creative view of a Walter Alt Verse and she asked me for a one-shot ... of course I don't do just one so here it is ... a two chap answer. Rated for LOTS OF SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Ianto on the door-step, both looking jet lagged and asleep on their feet, I ushered them in and shut the door on my neighbour's prying gaze from across the hall.

"Symposium, fucking called off and we were already at the airport this side of the ditch" Jack sighed, "Ianto is a bit fuddled from the travel pills."

"Pills. Pills are good" Ianto slurred, "Fuck. No. Bad."

"Come one baby, beddie byes?" Amaria giggled and Jack followed her down the wide and accommodating hallways trying not to tell himself it was for the wheelchair she would need one day.

It was a slow Saturday until now.

She had been stowed away in her room, listening to music on her headphones and lazily playing on her cell while the boys slept it off in the spare room.

This whole wild ride began, innocently enough, with her needing to pee. She pulled out the earphones and sauntered out of the room and across the corridor, hearing the noise of the shower far too late and opening the door wide and stopping dead in her tracks at the image before her.

"Shit, sorry Ames, I forgot to lock the door!" Jack said, hastily wrapping a towel back around his modesty as he prepared to shower. But it was too late.

She'd seen it all.

Fuck me, he was so sexy.

She hadn't really thought about him in that way for a while but after seeing him in all his glory, she definitely would have fucked Jack right there and then. His athletic frame, muscled torso and hairless chest were so alluring, not to mention his magnificent length, hanging weightily between his legs.

It seemed so mature and experienced, much nicer than the cocks she was used to lately.

But the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"My fault Daddy, I'll come back when you're done," she said, turning embarrassed, but probably no more than Jack.

She closed the door behind herself and breathed a heavy sigh to herself, forgetting her needed to pee altogether, her mind instead awash with wild images of jack, then she realized what she had called him.

She groaned softly as she slapped her hand to her head.

She couldn't contain her urges as she returned to her room and put her earphones back in, unable to take her mind of the scene she'd just witnessed.

The vivid images of taboo occupied her mind as she thought dangerously explicit thoughts of her and Jack …. And Ianto.

Unable to think of anything else, her hand instinctively moved to quench her lustful thirst, hitching up her Summer dress over the leg brace and creasing up the groove beneath her cotton panties, soothing her pussy and massaging her desires, purging them with each purposeful rub of those soft pussy lips.

But it wasn't enough to satisfy her and she soon found herself tugging at those blooming panties, keen to have them down her leg so she could work at her slit with greater fervour.

Bloody brace, argh, the back brace worn today also catching and she grunted with the effort, pulled the panties over the leg brace and watched them ping across the floor, then splayed myself across the bed, desperate to satisfy her aching need and get off to those fresh images of Jack.

 _When lust consumes me like that, I lose control._

Spreading her legs wide now and flicking her finger ferociously across the hard stud of her clit, dipping them in and spreading the juices around the sensitive core.

She pictured Jack's naked body, stood in that steamy bathroom, cock hanging magnificently, waiting to be claimed. The images of him flittered vividly across her eyelids as she continued to pleasure herself, her delight mounting with each deft probing and subtle movement of fingertips.

She imagined his cock growing further still and beginning to rise in its glorious erection and Jack beckoning Ianto over to take it in his hand as she marvelled at it.

Ianto'd oblige reluctantly, grasping his tumescence in his innocent grip, feeling its veins and contours across his palm as Ianto began to move it back and forth in his fist, slowly jerking Jack's cock.

The thoughts were becoming too much and she could feel the sensation of orgasm fast approaching as she began to writhe on the bed, eyes fluttering in uncontrollable ecstasy.

And then she came crashing back to reality with a bang as her bedroom door crept open and Jack's head appeared around it. It was far too late to do anything about it, so she just lay there, panting and entranced, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, eyes wide in shock.

She wriggled her skirt back down over the teased pussy and removed the earphones, waiting for him to say something.

"Jesus, Ames girl, I did knock!" he said flustered, his towel wrapped tight around him.

"Sorry, Daddy, I got carried away," she said glumly, hoping the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Well, the bathroom's free now," he said coming a little further into the room, serving only to make her more uncomfortable and hot at the same time.

"O.K, thanks," she said bluntly before blurting out, "Don't tell Ianto, will you?"

"Of course not, sugar. It can be our little secret," he said winking.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." She couldn't help but smile now. "But it looks like you were close to finishing up so I won't disturb you any longer."

He turned to leave and I shouted out, "Well..." before stopping herself.

"Well, what?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well...maybe...you could help me finish?" she asked with a new-found confidence.

"It can just be our secret, you know," she said, still a little nervous but too far committed to pull out now.

He came all the way back in the room, his demeanour shifting a little, less serious now and more, well, sexy. He looked like he meant business.

"How can I be of service?" he said, tongue in cheek and putting his hand on his hip, standing in his towel, the bulge growing beneath it.

"Can I see it again, Daddy?" she asked, sat on the edge of the bed, hands on her knees, braced to sample the view once more and unable to contain her excitement.

He opened his towel at the back and stretched it across his midriff, teasing her and enjoying it too by the looks of it.

She was so excited she was almost wriggling as he pulled the towel taut to his waist, running it left and right across the outline of his fat cock and watching her face fill with glee.

Then slowly he dragged it down himself, revealing his short pubic hair and then the beginnings of his thick shaft, looking wider now and strained downwards.

She swallowed nervously as his cock sprang free, hungry for it and salivating as her watched him grip it in his hand whilst the towel dropped to the floor, pumping slowly along his length.

She opened her legs and continued where she'd left off, circling her finger over her stiff clit and gazing at Jack's big cock.

They stayed a little away from each other at first, as if silently confirming that this was as risqué as they were going to get while sober and without Ianto, the glue between them.

She watched Jack's stiff cock as he worked it and he'd stare as she coaxed the juices out of her pussy and that would be that.

Pretty soon though, they both realized mutual masturbation would not quench their thirst for each other. It simply wasn't enough. It was like staring at a dessert: After a while, you begin to wonder what it tastes like.

Jack approached her as she sat on the bed, pumping his cock as he walked purposefully towards her. When he was close enough, she took her hand from her moist groove and wrapped it around his length, feeling the hot flesh in her fist and marvelling at it as she held it close to her face.

She opened her mouth wide and enveloped the head of his throbbing shaft, her eyes staring into the muscled cut of his waist and his snooth six pack.

Not a bad view at all.

And then she went to work, putting her all in, wildly writhing her head up and down over his meat, pulling it from her mouth occasionally and licking up along the sleek shaft, cupping and sucking at his balls and wetting as much of it as she could with her saliva, so as to slide her hands all over it.

She was finding the whole thing arousing and she could feel her pussy calling out to be filled as she rubbed her hands up and down his torso, holding his cock with only her mouth now.

She bobbed up and down on it, her hands holding his firm ass, only her lips keeping his pole in position, sliding them over and down and hearing his breathing become erratic.

"Jesus, baby, you're too good at this," he called out breathlessly.

"I've imagined doing it for so long," she gasped, quickly planting her lips back over him and continuing her hard work.

He took his dick from her mouth and pushed her forcefully back on to the bed and she kicked her feet up, letting her skirt fall back down her legs.

Jack saw the braces, saw the birth marks, didn't care as he saw her. All he saw was her, the girl he and Ianto loved more than she could ever understand.

Jack grabbed her ankles and split her legs wide open, looking down them at her pussy as it glistened with inviting juices.

Without further hesitation, he buried his head between her legs and she felt his tongue lash and dart at her core as she spasmed with each touch, her pussy sensitive to his flays.

She could feel his soft, still wet hair at the inside of her thighs and the whole sensation was driving her crazy immediately. It felt like such a shock to look down and find Jack slurping between her legs, trying to make his little butterfly come for him.

She clasped her hands around the scrunched up hem of her skirt and worked it up her body and over her head with soft growls of frustration at her weak arm, leaving them both naked on the bed, Jack still devouring her cunt with his dexterous tongue.

He blindly searched a hand up her body and squeezed hard at her large, milky white breasts, sending a tingle through them that accentuated the sensation at my pussy.

She'd never had anyone eat my pussy like Jack did.

All those years of experience expended on her in that moment. It was such a terrific gift. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes, sinking into this heavenly dream and hoping it could last forever.

Soon her heart was racing and she could feel myself close to orgasm as her body stiffened and twitched in uncontrollable bouts as the electricity of pleasure surged through her.

Jack could tell she was close and didn't let up.

"Come for me, baby," he whispered and she felt his hot breath on her groove as he did so, before he enveloped her quivering pussy and continued hungrily.

She gripped and tugged at his soft black hair as she pushed him into her core, driving her to the brink of climax. Then it took over her and she began convulsing and writhing sporadically, moaning heavy moans and shocked at the intensity of it all.

She felt her back clamping down, a cramp forming and then dismissed it as her ecstasy overruled any pain, and she felt it release again as if an afterthought.

Jack guided her effortlessly through, controlling his tongues movements and orchestrating her release.

"Fuck, Jack!" She exclaimed, lost for any meaningful words.

She lay gasping and struggling to regain her breath, trying to calm her body down with deep draws in and long stuttering exhales.

"How was that, baby," Jack asked, though he must have known the answer.

"It's like I went to heaven!"

He laughed as he moved to lie down next her and they lay in each other's arms, cuddling in a comfortable, contented silence.

"Can you fuck me now, Daddy?" she asked after a while, turning her head to glance at him over my shoulder as he gripped her tight. She felt she was ready for him inside her now, her pussy relaxing after its euphoric ordeal.

She knew the answer already.

She could feel his cock quickly stiffening behind her, turned on by her words alone, and saying nothing himself. His stiffness said all he needed to.

Still in silence, she felt him guide it up between her legs, pushing his girth into her tight hole and stretching her wide, making her mouth hang agape in muted pain, not wanting to dissuade him from squeezing in further.

She was glad she held out as the pain subsided and gave way to an intense, satisfying pleasure.

Jacky drove himself into her slowly and deliberately at first, slicking his cock with her dew as her pussy snuggled itself around his shaft.

Then Jack's hand gripped and squeezed her ass as his sultry kisses coated her neck, breaking to nibble her ear occasionally. He fucked her deep and hard she almost felt like she'd come again so soon after.

He lifted her leg up carefully and over his own body while still inside her, positioning himself over me before suspending himself in a press-up above her body, grinding his dick in and out of her spoilt pussy.

Then he came in close and put a strong arm underneath here, pulling almost her whole body off the bed and pounding her hard, using all his strength to bounce her below him with pace.

She watched Jack's face awash with the feelings she had moments before, enjoying and savouring every second of what he was experiencing.

She felt his cock swelling and throbbing inside her as his movements lost their rhythm and his eyes closed in what she soon found out was his orgasm.

Hot come laced inside her, a sensation that was strangely pleasing.

Jack filled her up more and more, unloading his seed far up her core.

"Wow," he sighed, collapsing off her and laying beside her again, pulling her close to him and hugging her tight as she felt some of his come ooze out between her legs.

They both drifted off to sleep as Ianto shifted from the doorway to climb in behind Jack, three to a bed once more.

His headache was eased from the display on the bed and he grinned as he realised she didn't know he had been watching.

Although he knew for sure it had been urging Jack on.

Part 1 of a 2 part …..TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I felt undoubtedly different the next day and a little uncomfortable around Jack and I couldn't shake a prevalent feeling that I'd done something horrible and that I'd have to live with it for the rest of my life.

We had cheated on Ianto.

No other way to look at it, I mean, he wasn't there to join in.

I guess Jack could tell something was up as he tried to make conversation.

"Are you OK baby, you seem a little distant," he said as I ambled through the lounge.

"Yeah, umm, I'm fine," I replied, not breaking my stride, keen to not talk any longer than necessary.

I was so annoyed at myself that I'd let my desires overcome me and allowed myself to be seduced by my lust. I hoped to God Ianto wouldn't find out or forgive me for being greedy.

A while later, when Ianto got home from shopping, I heard Jack call upstairs over the noise of my music.

"Honey, can you come down here for a second, Ianto and I need to talk to you," he hollered and I felt immediately nervous. What the hell could they want?

I sauntered down the stairs trying to appear casual, as though I'd done nothing wrong and sat with them both in the living room.

"We've got something important to talk to you about, Ames," Ianto said, looking his most serious. Well, he always looked quite serious much of the time, but he had a sexy, secretary like image, often donning thick rimmed spectacles and tight black pin stripe suits to contrast his white or soft pink shirt.

"What is it about," I queried casually.

"It's about you and...well us," he continued, looking uncomfortable and holding Jack's hand for reassurance. "I know about you and Jack."

I almost choked right then and there as I heard his words, waiting for him to attack me or something and feeling a pang of guilt hit the pit of my stomach and make me feel ill immediately.

"But it's OK," he continued.

 _What? How could it possibly be OK_ , I thought.

"We've spoken about this before and come to an agreement but we think we're being very unfair on you and want a chance to explain ourselves and get everything out in the open." he paused and took in a deep breath. "You see, Ames..."

He paused again, seeming to brace himself,"...you're both of ours. We agreed to share you and share ourselves with you independent to each other."

The words hit me like a train, but also somehow felt relieving in some strange way. Lifting a giant weight off my shoulders, making me feel like I could breathe again. What I'd done with Jack wasn't that bad all of a sudden, although I still couldn't understand why Ianto still wasn't beating on me.

"Oh..." was all I could muster at the time.

"We've looked after you and you've looked after us, to us, you _are_ our lover and we'll continue to love and support you, but you have to know that, you're not coming between us. That may sound a little blunt but I want you to understand that we still love you very much."

"So that's why you," I gestured at Jack, still a little uncomfortable about talking about in front of my Ianto, even if he was laughing softly at my gestures.

"Yes," he said reluctantly. "So I want to apologize for not letting you know sooner and we'd understand if you wanted to step back a bit, we are basically including you in our relationship as a third ..erm...team mate? ah-"

"No," I said stopping him. "No, I'll happily accept that term."

I didn't even need to think about the answer before it came out of me. Looking back I guess I can rationalize things a little better.

I knew they were good people and I knew I loved them and would do anything to help them out in any way I could. I would give them a limb, not that they are that good and I know they would give me theirs to have limbs that actually worked.

"So what now?" I asked, deciding to stew on everything a little more later, although I knew from my immediate reaction that it was something I could get used to.

"Well," Jack began, looking a little cautiously over at Ianto. "We might need to try a few more times, just to make sure."

"And I should like to be involved," Ianto said quite sternly.

"You don't get to have him all to yourself, you know," Ianto said bluntly. "And it might be nice, you know, to do something as a family for once."

His words had a strange way of putting things into perspective and we all eased up a little, chuckling slightly in disbelief, although I couldn't help but be a little flattered.

"Are you both sure about this?" Jack asked, seemingly not believing his luck that he'd have us both. "Is your headache better babe?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Ianto replied quickly, pushing a lock of brunette hair back behind his ear. Those curls are adorable when he lets it grow a bit.

"And you, Ames?"

"Mmm-hmm," I nodded.

"Well, when are we going to do this?" Ianto asked, excitement brewing. "

How about right now?" Jack replied.

"What, here in the living room?" I asked, puzzled.

"Sure, why not?" Ianto retorted, shifting his weight in anticipation and I couldn't help but glance a little down his open shirt at that soft down on his chest I love so much.

"Hmmm," I thought. "I always want to see you and Jack getting it on."

"Do you?" Jack asked raising an eye-brow.

"Yeah, keeps me warm at night" I joked.

"Sounds good to me," Ianto said, jumping from the couch and turning to Jack beside him.

"Wait, I...erm," my Step-Jack protested weakly

"Oh come on Jack," Ianto cajoled, unbuttoning his jeans.

"I bet you didn't take much persuading yesterday," he said, playing on any guilt he felt.

Jack seemed to relax into the moment after this as I watched Ianto tug Jack's jeans down his legs while Jack removed his shirt, exposing those familiar muscles to me once more. I sat watching them from the chair at first, eager to see how Ianto handled Jack.

I watched as he had him naked in no time, his cock already bolt upright in anticipation as Ianto took it masterfully in his hand and began working it up and down, closing his lips over the top of it and moving around to give me a better view.

"Can you see alright, honey?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh yes, very well."

I could feel myself becoming turned on as I watched him swallow Jack's manhood over and over, her spit coating its length and having it shimmer a little in the light of the living room. I lay watching for a while, almost hypnotized by his rhythmic movements.

"Do you want to come and join in?" Ianto asked as I sat wide eyed across the room.

"Sure," I replied without thinking and jumped up to join him at Jack's cock, noting his beaming smile as one of his fantasies was no doubt close to fulfilment.

I knelt on the floor at Jack's feet with Ianto strewn across the sofa, waiting for me to join him at Jack' veined dick.

I was relieved that my meds were working and the cushion I knelt on helped me reach the height I wants.

We smiled at each other, feeling closer now to him than I ever had before, sharing this special moment together.

Family time at last.

Ianto and I kissed over Jack's cock, our tongues flaying left and right across his shaft, touching together and helping lubricate his thick length. I don't think I'd ever done something as sexy as this.

Ianto was real good at it and took to task with the same directness he lived his life.

We tickled and smothered Jack's cock with our tongues and mouths, sensually sliding along it. Sometimes I'd lick and suck at his balls while Ianto jerked his cock in his hand, peeling and pursing his lips over its crown that shone with a delicious shimmer.

I watched as Ianto began to undress and I followed suit, mouthing and clamouring for Jack's cock in between movements to remove my clothes with Ianto's gentle hands helping.

Ianto unbuttoned his shirt and I marvelled at his fuzzy chest I was as keen to see him naked as I was to see Jack's cock the day before.

I turned to slide my pants off my legs and threw them into the middle of the room, just where Ianto had thrown his shirt, leaving just my black thong to cover my hot box.

Ianto stood up and gently guided me to stand facing him, Jack still sat on the couch, pleasing his cock as he watched us both.

Ianto pulled my t-shirt up and over my head, exposing my ample bosom and stiff nipples.

I couldn't help but grab at Ianto and soon found myself sucking at his nipples as he cradled my head and I felt his fingers slip up and down the crease at the front of my thong, tickling my groove.

And then his hands were down the front of them, his deft fingers teasing my hard clit as I lolled my tongue around his nipples, putting on a show for Jack who waited patiently to stick it in me while me and Ianto played together.

Ianto dragged my panties down as he knelt in front of me, staring in the anticipation of my sticky pussy meeting his lips.

I watched as he leaned his head into my crotch, then felt the tickling tip of his tongue shake its way up my slit, clasping his mouth around my core as he nudged my clitoris.

My stomach fluttered and I let out a long sigh, turning to see Jack's hard cock still being stroked as his eyes watched, locked on my Ianto as he pleasured me.

Ianto knew all the right moves to get my juices flowing in ways I imagine only a loving man knew.

He only stayed a while, as if to tease me. A bit of foreplay before Jack set to task, perhaps. It was working well.

"Wait," I said as Ianto stood. "I want to watch Jack fuck you now."

I sensed I was holding the cards and I could make all the requests I dared. I'd never seen two people fucking before, least of all this close. It would be a little treat for myself.

Ianto turned and smiled at Jack in a frisky and excited manor and then towards me, the expression changing slightly. He seemed almost impressed or proud of how much of a filthy little slut I'd become.

"Watch closely now," he suggested, peeling the white boxers down his legs to stand there naked.

God, he was as large as Jack and swung magnificently.

Even though he had stripped himself of all of his clothes, he still held his professional, commanding and confident demeanour that translated perfectly to the bedroom.

I knew him and Jack were fantastic lovers, god but the practice sessions must be fun.

Ianto knelt over Jack, who slid himself down the couch a little, and squatted over him; gripping Jack's throbbing cock in his fist with copious amounts of lube and guiding it perfectly into his waiting

hole, his own nectar almost dripping from Ianto's waving dick as he began to enjoy himself as much as I was.

It was so exciting to watch him riding Jack and I wanted to get a better view immediately. I moved to kneel behind Ianto as he bucked up and down on Jack's thick girth.

I could barely contain myself, being so up-close to the whole act, watching intently as Ianto would lift off the shaft and drag his arse cheeks up along it, leaving behind a barely noticeable sheen of lube before swallowing back down on it.

I'd noticed Jack's fleshy balls would shift and move with each purposeful bounce and wondered if it would be too much to me to squeeze my tongue or mouth into the fray to heighten the stimulus.

I scarcely realized I'd begun to work at my own pussy, my fingers already wet from mechanical prods into my hole.

Ianto was calling out: "Oh yeah, Jack! That's right," as he clapped his ass down on him and it felt as though they were giving me a private showing of their most intimate moment together.

Without thinking another thought about it, I thrust my face into Ianto's crack and began tonguing at his hole and the shaft moving in and out of it as they fused together beautifully, my wild licks slathering everything as Ianto pulled off to let me continue.

I gripped Jack's cock and couldn't help but lick all the juice from him, running my mouth down on it to ensure I covered every sweet inch.

"Guide it back in, honey," Ianto pleaded, eager to be filled up again. I obliged like a good little girl, pointing Jack's veined cock towards his soft core and watching carefully as his tight hole popped over the crown and slid down his long shaft.

"Ohhh baby," Ianto cried as the pleasure mounted and I knew just how he felt to have Jack so deep inside him.

"Come around to me, Ames," Jack asked now, "and sit that pretty cunt down on my face."

"Naughty Jack," I teased as I did his bidding, standing above them both on the sofa and angling myself over him with Ianto's hands helping balance me.

I could hear Ianto continue behind me as I planted myself down on top of him, his head tilting back so his face met perfectly with my pussy, feeling his stubble graze softly at me as his nose rubbed on my stiff clit, his tongue licking satisfyingly in my groove.

I felt Ianto scratch his nails down my back.

"Get it," he growled as Jack darted inside me and I began to grind myself on his face, hearing the fast claps of flesh as he pumped in and out of Ianto, driving him to ecstasy.

This continued, sordid and dirty, for several minutes and I soon found climax too hard to keep at bay as Jack lapped hungrily still, driving Ianto and I wild.

His appetite was insatiable and I soon found my legs quivering, my muscles in uncontrollable spasms as the throes of orgasm gripped me tight. I felt it burst from me before it began to consume my entire body, a wave of euphoria that manifested itself in a long groan.

"Yes, baby," Ianto encouraged, riding wilder on Jack's pole as he rubbed my back, comforting me and goading me through my intense orgasm.

"Now jump on," he said, "he's close himself I can tell."

Jack wiped a hand across his face as he breathed heavy, expression almost pained in his efforts, no doubt battling to keep himself from coming too as my body slowly crept back to normality following my release.

Ianto sat next to us, legs spread wide, watching closely as I moved my way down Jack's athletic torso, his fingers slipping around his straining dick as he brought himself off beside us.

I grabbed Jack's stiff cock beneath me and held it upright while I squatted down on it, feeling it pushing its way in to me, forgetting how big it was as my mouth involuntarily hung agape as I grew accustomed to his girth.

I bounced up and down on him, my breasts bobbing to and fro as he hit deep within me, his face a vision of ecstasy and mine too, feeling his swelled dick pleasuring my core, squeezing its way inside me.

I looked to Ianto, he was rapt, watching Jack penetrate me and fisting his dick, moaning and breathing heavy, writhing on the sofa as Jack began to meet my bounces, hitting me harder and more intensely now.

The smack of my ass on his legs became more ferocious, his body tensed now in prelude to his orgasm as he fell silent, holding his breath. He released in a cry, breathing heavy as I felt him fill me up again, his hot come shooting from his cock and coating my insides as his stomach pumped in and out, his chest rising as he pushed one final time inside me, smothering his shaft in his own thick milk.

A few more spurts and ebbs leapt from his cock and I felt them again inside me, tickling a little and feeling incredible.

I leaned in to kiss him as he lay exhausted and turned to look at Ianto.

He too seemed spent, head tilted to one side, breathing softly and gently caressing his cock.

"Well done, Ames," he said in an almost dream-like sleepy state.

I pulled myself off Jack and his glistening cock fell to his body as I positioned myself beside him, laying my head on his chest and hearing his heart still beating fast.

"Did I do good, Jack?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

"Sure you did, baby," he breathed, stroking my hair while my fingers traced their way along his sweat dappled body.

I realized in that moment that I did belong. Somehow, in the strangest way imaginable, I had bonded with my 'family' and finally felt a part of something. Now that everything had been laid out clearer to me, this felt like the beginning of a new relationship that I could feel comfortable in, finally knowing why I felt like I had all these years.

It all made sense now. I hoped I could do something good for Ianto and Jack.

END


End file.
